Babysitting like no other
by xxcandylover23xx
Summary: Babysitting on the night when the grown up's decide to go out, many complication's occur. And because they was so eager to have the night off, Goten, and Trunks is forced to babysit even longer. They just hope the brilliant scientists find's a way to end their nightmare.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! I'm back with yet Another story! Please R&R! n.n**

**Go on my Profile and check out some of the other stories I've created!**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: Babysitting on the night when the grown up's decide to go out, many complication's occur. And because they was so eager to have the night off, Goten, and Trunks is forced to babysit even longer. They just hope the brilliant scientists find's a way to end their nightmare.<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1:<strong> Babysitting Like No Other_

"Now Trunks, are you sure you could handle them?" Asked the Blue haired Scientist, as she applied red lipstick to her thin lip's.

The teen chuckled lightly. "Mom, I'm Positive. Babysitting isn't hard." Trunks replied, leaning back on the door. He watched as his Mother scurry back and fourth in the room. The young Saiyan couldn't help when the end of his lip's curled up into a small smirk. Today was the day that all the grown up's was going out to eat together, which was rare as they seemed to be busy lately.

It was really good to see everyone coming together again, They haven't had time when it was just them, no kid's to watch or have them on there toes. as it was also good on his part as he too needed this. And who was he to butt in when a time like this came?

"Yes, but when dealing with two hyper active Saiyan children, it could be troublesome." Bulma explained, working her way toward's her full length Mirror. She smoothed out her Navy Blue dressed, and adjusted her hair. She stared at her Son through the Mirror and creased her eyebrow's. "I'm serious, Trunks."

"So Am I! There won't be Any trouble while I'm around, they love me and beside's, Goten's coming over to help out."

"Okay but-"

_Ding-Dong!_

Bulma sighed lowly. "No Parties, Mister!" She said sternly, pointing a finger at him. She turned and quickly scurried out into the hall. "Vegeta! There here, come on!" Yelled Bulma, making her way down the step's, closely followed by her Son. "Vegeta!"

"Don't rush me!" Came a Grunt. He stood at the top of the step's, grumbling how uncomfortable he was in his dark suit.

As he came down the step's, he was met with his smirking Wife. "Look at you, handsome." She threw a wink his way before making her way past him and toward's the door. She opened it to see ChiChi, who was dressed in a Red evening gown. Goku, who was dressed in a similar suit as Vegeta, but in dark blue, and Goten, dressed in a bright green shirt and some dark blue jean's.

"Goku, Chichi, Goten! So glad you could make it!" Bulma exclaimed, engulfing them three in a hug.

It was only second' until Three more figure's landed behind the family. "Where here," Came a voice behind them.

Upon hearing a much different voice, the six turned their head's to see a stunning Videl in a Black dress, Gohan, who was matching with his Wife, had on a Navy blue suit, and held a 6 year old Pan close in his arm's.

"Trunks!" The six year old squealed as she seen the Lavender haired teenager. She flew out of her Father's arm's and into His.

"Good, everyone's here. Alright, let's get moving!" Rushed Chichi.

"I can't wait!" Goku exclaimed, happily. He wrapped an arm around Vegeta's neck and pulled him closer, talking over his threat's.

"Thank you, Trunks." Bulma said, kissing him on the cheek. She then leaned down to kiss her 5 year old Daughter, who hugged her, giggling.

Placing Pan on his hip, he, Pan, Goten, who came with Bra in arm, waved at the adult's retreating form's as they entered in a small limo.

Once the limo was out of view, Trunks sighed in relief. This is something he needed. A huge house all to himself (Excluding Pan and his sister), just him and his best friend. They all walked back inside.

The teen's made their way into the large kitchen.

Trunks placed Pan down on the counter before turning toward's the fridge. Opening the freezer, he pulled out a Strawberry shortcake Icy and waved it playfully in the six year old's face. He let a smile appear on his face as he watched her eye's brighten at the treat.

Pan reached her small arm's and quickly took it from his grasped and took a bite out of the frozen treat.

Trunks chuckled down at her before glancing over toward's his friend to see him playing with his baby sister. "So how's you and Marron doing?" Goten questioned, not looking up from the laughing girl in front of him. "You haven't mentioned her in a while."

"Really good actually." Trunks admitted. "I think this relationship might work."

"Awesome. Hey, I'ma call people up so we can get this thing started already." Goten exclaimed, taking out his phone.

"Sure, I'll get these two settle in Bra's room." Trunks said, lifting Pan from her spot on the counter. He made his way toward's his sister and lifted her up easily in his free hand, and exited the kitchen.

Once to Bra's room, he placed the two on their feet. "Alright. You two just stay in here for a while and I'll come and check on you in a bit." And with that, he took his leave, closing the door behind him.

It didn't take long before the house was engulfed by teen's. Loud music pounding in the speaker's, Different type's of Snack and drinks all around, Mainly Alcohol..

_In the kitchen..._

He grabbed her by the waist and hosteled her up on the counter, before coming to stand between her leg's. With both hand's on either side's of her, he held a smirk as he leaned in.

She gave a cute smile as she also leaned in, closing all space's between them as their mouth's clamped together. It was only second's until they both pulled back for need air.

"Why don't we take this upstairs?" Trunks suggested. He got Giggle's and a nod for his answer, and he smirked. Grabbing her hand in his, he lead her out of the kitchen and into the living room, pushing pass many somewhat drunken Teen's.

He kicked the door open and closed it with his foot, drowning out the music from below. He crashed his mouth over her's, his arm's snaking their way around her waist. He was earned with a small moan in comfort when he deepened the kiss. Without breaking contact, he easily lifted her up and walked toward's his bed.

As they fell on the soft Mattress, he couldn't stop his hand's from roaming all over her form, which she moaned in delight as he touched all the right place's. She wrapped a slender leg, bringing him closer.

After a few minute's, he pulled up breathless. Giving her one of his best smirk's, he grabbed the hem's of his shirt in one hand, and pulled it off swiftly, before tossing it carelessly to the side.

Marron also sat up, taking off her shirt and disregarding it to the floor before pulling him back down, crushing her mouth with his once more.

His hand's came on her side's, slowly making it's way toward's it's destination. He broke the kiss, his lip's now leaving small butterfly kisses on her neck as His hand's gently ran over her Breast before giving them a light squeeze. He smirked against her flesh as she gave a small scream in return.

The house shooked violently as a loud explosion was heard in the distance, startling the couple. They could hear faint scream's from the the Teen's down stair's.

Trunks swore under his breath as he climbed off the Blonde and quickly rushed out of the room. He ran down the stair's to see everyone with a scared yet confused look on their face's.

Another loud explosion was heard, causing all the teen's to scream in fear once more. They all ran toward's the door, Ignoring Goten's word's of assurance.

Once the House was now empty, The two teen's looked at each other before both making their way toward's the lab down stair's.

They both coughed as smoke started to fill their lung's. Throwing open the Lab door, more smoke clouded the air. Covering his nose, Trunks quickly made his way inside the smoke filled room, Goten right behind him.

Turning on the small fan, the wind blew the smoke around, but soon, the air started to clear up slightly. Opening his eye's, Goten continud to walk in a different direction, looking around. He stopped once he felt something underneath his foot. "The fuck?!"

Trunks was by his side in a matter of second's. He placed a hand on his best friend's shoulder, causing him to jump in his spot. "Dude, what are you screaming for?"

Goten picked up the Giant doll's hand and shoved it in his face. "That's a Giant hand.." Trunks stated.

"I know it's a giant hand!" Goten snapped. "What is your mom doing with this?!"

"It's not her's, it's part of Bra's Doll.." Trunks said, rolling his eye's at his friend. "Who knew Son Goten was easily scared of such thing- wait..what's Bra's doll doing here in the first place..."

It was when they heard coughing did they snap their head's, searching for the voice in the huge laboratory. The two didn't waste anytime in searching for their target's.

When they came near the back of the lab, there was a teen hunched over on all four's, coughing violently.

The two was too shocked to move. How did this stranger even come across in finding his Mother's lab? The long hair blocked the face of the mysterious person.

Finally snapping out of the trance, Trunks turned to Goten. "Go get her some water!" He yelled, snapping the teen out as well.

"Right," And with that, Goten hurried off.

Turning back, Trunks crouched down and rested a hand on her back, patting softly. "You okay?" He asked. But the only response he got in return was more coughing.

Trunks looked back to the teen and waited until she stopped coughing. But jumped back when her head shot up and her eye's widen. "Bra!" The girl cried. She stood to her feet and snapped her heed in every direction frantically.

Trunks face redden madly as he stared up at the teen's body. Her dress was way too short! And tight in certain area's..

He watched as she ran off to the other side of the room. He quickly scrambled to his feet and ran after her. The last thing he needed was to loose her.

Trunks stopped in his track's, his eyebrow's creasing slightly in confusion. "Wait, did you just say, 'Bra'" Trunks questioned. But he was rudely ignored when the teen had all her attention to the crouching teen beside her.

"Are you alright?" She asked softly.

And That's when it hit him. "Pan?!"

The Raven haired teen snapped her head toward's him.

~~~~~~~~n.n

**That's it for now. Please review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't wanna keep you all from reading so just scroll down.**

* * *

><p><strong>Eman: Lol, thank you. Sorry if it was a long wait. Here you go!<strong>

**Lolgirllisa: No Trumar here, lol. Here you go!**

**Writeronfire27: Lol, well here you go.**

**Awesomegirl789: I'm sorry. It wasn't soon but it's still alive. Here you go!**

**Nite-fire: I'm glad this story has caught your eye. Thank you, and here you go!**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: Babysitting on the night when the grown up's decide to go out, many complication's occur. And because they was so eager to have the night off, Goten, and Trunks is forced to babysit even longer. They just hope the brilliant scientists find's a way to end their nightmare.<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2: Caught.<strong>_

She sat crossed legged on the soft sofa, watching the two teen's pace in front of her and her unconscious friend. She didn't understand what was going on, but by the look's on their face's, she could tell it wasn't good. The two male's suddenly stopped as Goten opened his mouth to say something in a hushed tone, only for Trunks to wave his hand's dismissively, muttering out how much of an Idiot he was. Did they forget that she could hear them? She just didn't understand what was the problem though.

Pan frowned as they kept talking, taking a few glance's their way before talking in hushed tone'es once more. Sticking out her lip unconsciously, Pan crossed her arm's. "Hey!"

Goten and Trunks jumped in their spot's and moved back slightly, staring at her with wide eye's. "Why do you guy's keep looking at me like that?"

Blinking, Goten turned back to Trunks. "..Okay, this is freaking me out," Goten exclaimed, throwing his hand's up. "I need some Juice," He turned to leave when they heard footstep's approaching.

"Trunks?"

Cursing to himself, he quickly motioned for Goten to head over toward's Marron who continued to walk the hall's aimlessly. "Distract Marron, The last thing we need is for someone else to find out." He hissed. He motioned upward where the Blond was wandering curiously.

Without another word, Goten nodded before rising off the ground and quickly flew to the Blond.

Trunks sighed in half relief, before turning back to the child like teen before him. Suddenly he didn't feel too good as a weird feeling entered his stomach as he stared down at her. He Really needed to find a solution to this Fast! "So..."

"What are you and Goten talking about?" She asked again, her bottom lip poking out in a small pout.

Trunks sighed as his shoulder's slumped. Her small pout was too adorable for her own good. It's a good thing she doesn't know how to use that against him though. Rubbing his eye's, he crouched down before her. "Okay, Pan, tell me Exactly what you did."

Pan frowned his way. "Not until you tell me what you was talking with Goten!"

"Stop Yelling." Trunks said with a stern look. "Look, If I get you Ice cream, will you tell me what you did?" And just as he predicted, her eye's quickly brightened up as the small pout was soon turned into a smile.

"Okay!"

Trunks jumped to his feet, preparing to leave when he stopped dead in his track's. Turning back around, he pointed a finger at her. "Stay put." He Ordered. Once he got a vigorous nod, he ran toward's the kitchen. He wrestled with the box to free the frozen treat. Once he got it, he ripped the plastic off it and ran out of the Kitchen.

He came back to see her sitting in the same place where he left her. He kneel on one knee in front of the child, and handed her the treat. Pan took it and didn't waste anytime eating it, her smile growing wider.

"Okay, Pan. Now that you got your Ice cream, Tell me what you did."

"I made us bigger like you!" Pan laughed. "Now I got boobies like Mommy! And so does Bra!" Pan exclaimed, reaching over toward's his Sister. Trunks' eyebrow subconsciously twitched as he watched in horror as she held the Icy in her mouth as she used both hand's to fondle his younger Sister's chest.

Trunks quickly snatched her small delicate hand's off his Sister. "Don't do that."

Pan pouted but complied, taking the Icy out of her mouth. She held it out toward's him.

"No thank you. Nowm tell me what you did exactly." He stood up to his feet and pulled her up to her feet as well. He averted his eye's in time as her chest bounced in front of him and quickly turned her around. Pushing her forward, he lead her in the direction of the Lab.

Once down stair's, he forced her to enter the room first before closing the door behind them. He stared at the nearly trashed room and sweat dropped. He could predict yelling in his Future. Because one way or another, it was somehow going to be turned on him. It alway's did.

"Now tell me what you use, what you did, and Why you did it." Trunks said, snatching the Icy from her hand.

Pan's eye's widen as she snapped around. To her, she was just a child reaching for her Frozen tasty treat, but to him, was a hot babe er I mean friend, pressing herself up against him in the most inappropriate way. He could feel all the detail's of her chest pressing, rubbing against his. Her breath tickling his lip's.

He quickly turned his head away, his eye's closed as he pushed all the dirty thought away. For crying out loud, she was 6! She didn't know what she was doing, and he's just taking advantage of the situation by letting this continue...

"Alright!" Trunks sighed, handing her back the Frozen Treat. "Please Pan..Let's just get this over with.." He walked further into the lab, with Pan in tow. Heading back to where they once where, he stared down at a huge mess that he hoped wasn't the thing that started this whole mess. "Please tell me this isn't the Invention?"

"It is!" She nodded.

Trunks sighed loudly as he slapped his hand over his face, shaking his head lightly. Why? Why was this happening to him?! All he wanted was to throw a small Party, get Laid, and wake up feeling great. But no! He had to get stuck babysitting, the kid's that he was babysitting was turned into hot teen's, with no way to turn back. Just Great! And what's worst was that he and Goten was going to get their asses handed to them by her angry Father.

"How do two little kid's do This?!" Trunks questioned the skies, falling to his knee's.

"Because Bra tripped over it and broke it!" Pan laughed.

~~~~~~~~n.n

As the front door opened, Bulma was the first to walk in, closely followed by the rest. She let out a content sigh as she shrugged off her jacket. "That was a nice night, wasn't it?"

"It sure was," ChiChi said. "This was such a great Idea, Bulma."

"We should have these kind of night's more often," Goku chimed in. He rubbed his stomach happily.

"Hn."

Foot step's could be heard fastly approaching. Soon, they was met with the two teen's, big smile's stretching their face's. "H-How was your night?" Trunks asked, nervousness obvious in his voice.

Bulma paused at the coat rack, and slowly turned her head toward's the two. Her eye's squinted as she eyed the two suspiciously. "Okay, what did you do?"

"I didn't do anything," Trunks said. He switched his glaze toward's Gohan and Videl. "Hey, is it alright if Pan stay's the night?"

"How come, Trunks?" Videl asked.

"Well, it's been a while since Pan's spend's the night and seen Bra, so it'll do her some good. And while were add it," He wrapped his arm around Goten's shoulder's, pulling him closer. "Goten could stay as well!"

"..Well it is the weekend," Chichi started. "Alright. What harm could be done?" She turned toward's her Husband who was annoying Vegeta greatly. "I guess we'll just head on home then,"

"What a great idea. Why let the night end here? Go spend some quality time with Goku. You guy's deserve it!"

Chichi couldn't help but stare at him like he's grown two head's, her face reddening greatly. "T-Trunks!"

"Trunks!" Bulma sighed.

"It's fine," Chichi said shaking her head lightly. She laughed. "Guess the Talk has already surfaced,"

"And a bad choice at that." Bulma muttered.

Trunks watched as both couple's said their goodbye's to his parent's before turning to him and Goten.

"Trunks, where's Pan? I want to say goodnight to her." Videl question, walking further into the house.

The two best friend's frozed in their place's. But it was Goten who recovered faster than Trunks and spoke up. "Uh..She's asleep at the moment. It wouldn't be wise to wake her."

"We won't wake her, Goten. Relax." Gohan chuckled, following his wife. But they didn't get too far as he stood in front of them both.

"You Can't!"

Gohan raised an eyebrow at his behavior. "And why not?"

"Because, if you wake her, it''l take twice as long to get her back to sleep." Goten turned his older bother back around and started pushing him out the door. "I'll tell her that you two send her your love and such when she wake's up in the morning, now goodnight!" He gave the two a shove before doing the same with his own Parent, but not before giving his Mother a light, and sloppy kiss on the cheek. Goten then slammed the door behind them and leaned against the door , letting ]out a sigh in relief.

Bulma and Vegeta turned their attention toward's their son who recovered from panic soon enough. Bulma squinted her eye's at her son. "Alright, spill it."

"Whaddya mean-"

"Trunks!" She said more sternly. Just by the way they had greeted them at the door, she could automatically sense something was wrong.

"Alright!" He let out a loud groan as he turned on his heel's. Bulma glanced toward's Vegeta before following close behind him. Vegeta soon followed, leaving Goten to stare eye's wide at his friend's retreating form.

Trunks had lead them up stair's, in one of the many guest bedroom's. Once at the door, his hand rested on the doorknob, and he let out a sigh. His mind trying to decide whether or not he should run or stay and face what was to come.

Just as he was about to choose the first option, his Father's voice caused him to jump in his spot.

"Open the door, Brat!" Vegeta grumbled from behind Bulma.

Trunks gripped the door harder than necessary and forced the door open. He stepped to the side so they could enter first.

Switching on the light's, she walked in. She glanced around the room. Everything seemed to be in order. Nothing destroyed, no messes- She frozed once her eye's landed on the bed. She blinked slowly.

"Trunks?"

"..Yes?"

"Who are these girl's and why are they half dressed?" Trunks coughed nervously from his spot near the door. He scratched the back of his head, avoiding the look on his Father's face.

"Please tell me you didn't have sex with both these girl's." The anger that quickly rose in her voice was noted.

Trunks' face quickly heated up. "No, it's not what it look's like!"

"THEN EXPLAIN TO ME WHY YOU HAVE THESE...BIMBO'S IN MY HOUSE!"

From the back, Goten cleared his throat as he took one brave but careful step closer. "One of those bimbo's is your daughter,"

Bulma looked at him, then to her son. "What?!" She moved closer and pushed the Blue strand's away from her face, and gasped. "Trunks! What did you do?!"

"No way! You can't blame this on me or Goten. It was them who did this to themselves!" Trunks argued.

"Don't raise your voice at your Mother, Boy. You was to keep an eye on these brat's, and you didn't." Vegeta said.

"Bulma, please tell me you can fix this." Goten begged. "Videl and my mother will kill me."

Bulma arm's crossed over her chest as she frowned at the two. "I should tell them now," She started, seeing the worry in both their eye's. "But if I don't get started right away, it might take even longer.." She sighed, her form slumping. "And here I thought I was going to come home to normalcy but no, I have to work on one of my day's off." She pushed past the three and started making her way down the stair's.

Once both his parent's was gone, Trunks yanked Goten toward's him. "Where's Marron?"

"I sent her home."

"Alright, I'm going to clean up the mess from the party, Make sure she goes no where but her lab-"

"TRUNKS!"

Goten's head dropped as Trunks' was thrown back, a sigh escaping their mouth's. "Yes?!"

"GET DOWN HERE, NOW!"

"What else could go wrong?!" He cried, walking out the room, and Goten in tow.

~~~~~~~~n.n

In the morning.

Trunks walked down the step's sleepily. He kept tossing and turning in his sleep, His mind wandering back to last night's event. Beside's the party, which he and Goten was forced to clean up, he couldn't stop thinking about his now new transformed baby sister and her friend. He never dream't of her like this before. Of course this was the first time this has ever took place, but still.

Why was he even thinking about a child like that? Yes, it was a little surprising, but no thought's should be entering his head like that.

He shooked his head. A lot has happened, and it was just overwhelming. Soon everything was going to go back to normal, and his life would be back on track...

"Whaddya mean you can't fix it?!" Goten screamed. And that's all it took to wake him up.

He raced down the rest of the step's, nearly tripping, and quickly making his way toward's the Kitchen. There, stood his confused Father, his panicking friend, and his Mother who had her head down in her arm's. Many paper's and object's surrounding her. "Aren't you the smartest Women in the world!"

She slowly lifted her head. The out lines of forming bags under her eye's was visible, along with the throbbing vein on her forehead. "I can't find the blueprint's. And if I can't find the bluePrint's, I can't fix the damn thing!" Bulma snapped. "Why do you two have to be so irresponsible?!"

"Well he's the Son of Kakarrot, and you could only guess what this Brat was distracted by." Vegeta said, tossing a smirk toward's his Son.

Trunks Ignored his Father's comment and walked into the Kitchen. All hope's was lost now.. His ass was going to get bruised badly. He winced at the thought, and sighed sadly. "What do we tell them, Mom?"

"Tell The truth! We have no choice but to." Bulma buried her head within her arm's and groaned. "Trunks, Goten, your both grounded,"

"What?! I have a date tomorrow!" Trunks cried.

"You can't ground me-" Goten caught himself once the Scientist snapped her head up, and glared dagger's at both of them.

Trunks shooked his head. "Come on, there has to be something we could do.. They'll be here any minute!" Trunks screamed, pulling on his hair.

"Calm yourself, brat." Vegeta grumbled. "Just face them like the man you claim yourself to be, get your ass beaten, and live on!"

Bulma could help but chuckle behind her hand at the two teen's expression. They did deserve everything they was getting. May'be they'll learn from now on..

She stood up and walked over toward's the cabinet's, pulling out her favorite mug before walking over toward's the coffee maker. "Get your story straight before they come." And just as she said this, a faint noise from the doorbell ranged.

"Were so dead!" Goten cried.

"Serve's you brat's right to try to play us like fool's." Vegeta said, walking toward's the door.

"You better hurry. The faster you get this over with, the faster you could be resting that beating off." Bulma smirked.

"Why does it sound like she's enjoying this?" Goten muttered, walking after the older Saiyan.

"That's because she is," Trunks grumbled, walking beside him.

Once they've entered the living room, they heard Videl question where Pan was, knowing she was an early riser, and once Vegeta answered with a nod of his head toward's the couch, a part of them died. They watched the horrid look's that quickly surfaced both Parent's face's once they seen their daughter.

"What happened to my baby!?" Videl screamed. She fell to her knee's as she gently caress Pan's face.

Bulma pushed the two best friend's forward. "They'll explain everything,"

"Hell no. THEY'LL Explain everything!" Trunks corrected, as he and Goten pointed toward's both teen's.

Goten avoided his Brother's glare and stared at the painting on the wall beside him.

Videl hugged her daughter tightly before pulling away. "Pan, are you alright?"

Pan nodded her head with a bright smile on her face. "Trunks and Goten locked me and Bra in her room and there was loud music. We went into Auntie's Bulma's Lab and Bra tripped on her invention after we use it. And Look!" She squeezed her chested in her hand while grabbing's Bra's. "We got boobies, Just like you!"

"Well we could already say she's going to be fun when she really get's older," Trunks joked, until Goten shoved his elbow into his side very painfully.

"So you threw a Party?" Gohan questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"..I wouldn't call it a Party..More like a study session.." Trunks corrected.

"..So why haven't they've been changed back already?"

"Because I can't find the blueprint's anywhere." Bulma sighed. "They must of gotten their hand's on that as well.."

"It's okay.. We like being bigger! We could spend more time with Trunks and Uncle Goten!" She left her Mother's side to wrap her longer arm's around the Lavender haired teen. "Can we go to school with you?" She asked with wide eye's.

"Yes-"

"No!" Goten snapped.

"I was just kidding!" Trunks glared at him before turning his attention back to the clinging teen. "Sorry Pan-chan. You might got the body of a teen, but you don't have the brain's of one."

Pan pouted before looking toward's her Father. "Please Daddy? I'm smart enough, right?"

Gohan snatched his daughter away from the teen and held her close. "When do you think you'll be able to get it fixed, Bulma? We definitely can't have them running around like this."

"Your right, but to answer your question..I have no idea.. There's important part's that you don't normally get around here, you know. It could take week's, month's even..And that's just getting the part's. Then I'm going to have to figure out where the part's goes, run a few test's and..It's going to be a while..."

"And we definitely can't wish on it with the dragonball's.." Videl mentioned. "We don't want to waste a wish and another enemy might show up in the middle of the year."

"Then the Women better get started, and you need to keep the brat hidden from any eye's." Vegeta said, before taking his leave.

"Alright." Gohan nodded.

Goten handed his older brother his hoodie and helped his daughter into it. Even with her teenage body, it still was big on her as it came down to the middle of her thigh's. Gohan threw on the hood that covered half of her face, before picking her up bridal style.

"We can't stay?" Pan pouted, pulling the hood from her face.

"No. Now keep quiet." Gohan said sternly. "And keep the hood on." He ignored the sad look his daughter casted.

Videl opened the door for them and bid the rest a goodbye, and together, they flew into the sky.

~~~~~~~~n.n

**Yes, I'm allowing you to scream at me for being SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO late, but remember, I cry easily. I'm sorry X's A Thousand. I'll try to update even sooner. I sorta already got an idea for the next chapter so that's great, right?**

**If there's any mistake's, I'm sorry for that also. It was a little rushed, it's 3:04 .M., And I'm alway's getting distracted, but mostly tired.**

**Please leave a review, and I'll see you guy's next time.**

**Laterz.**


End file.
